


We Only Part to Meet Again

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Iron Dad, Iron Dad Bingo, IronDad and SpiderSon, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Reunions, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: But Tony was frozen in his spot, unable to keep fighting.Where was he?----Iron Dad Bingo Prompt #9- Trope: Reuniting





	We Only Part to Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Ninth prompt for my Iron Dad Bingo- Trope: Reuniting.

 

It was working. All their hard work was paying off. Everyone was coming back, one at time.

Tony had watched Okoye, one of the strongest fighters he’d ever seen, scream in joy when T’Challa returned, flanked by a smaller teen bearing a striking resemblance to him. He assumed from their files, that this was Shuri, the princess of Wakanda. He had seen the pure look of love on Scott’s face when The Wasp, Hope van Dyne, suddenly appeared out of nowhere, saving his ass from being pummeled. He was sure Scott would’ve dropped everything to kiss her then and there, but they had a fight to win. 

When Sam and Wanda appeared, they were fighting the minute they were back. He could see the look of pain in Wanda’s eyes, her heart still broken from losing Vision. And he was glad Sam was there too, as he saved Rhodey’s ass (which was the least he could do after Germany). And then there was Bucky, barely stopping to acknowledge anyone before launching into attack. Tony couldn’t help but notice the look of relief on Steve’s face when Bucky returned.

And then the Guardians were back, much to the relief of Rocket, who grabbed the tree called Groot and seemed to be both lecturing him and joking with him. Tony could see the shared pain between Nebula and Quill, knowing they both wanted to avenge Gamora. And he knew they would.

“I told you it would work,” Tony spun around as the wizard appeared before him. Strange looked as he did the last time Tony saw him, a little tired but full of wisdom beyond his years. Then Strange was off, casting spells, ready to fight. But Tony was frozen in his spot, unable to keep fighting. 

Where was he?

Everyone who they had accounted for as being gone was back. So where was Peter? Why wasn’t he back yet? The fighting raged on, but Tony didn't move. He needed to know where the kid, his kid, was. He was so fixed on finding Peter, on seeing him again, that he didn’t see Ebony Maw coming at him, directing a very sharp spear towards his chest. 

He would’ve been a goner. 

“Not so fast!” The spear was gone in seconds, webbing pulling it from Ebony’s telekinetic grasp. She gasped and went flying backwards from a powerful kick to her midsection. Tony fought back a strangled cry when he realized who it was.

Peter.

The kid looked the same as ever. His messy curls flopping all around the top of his head, as the helmet disappeared. He smiled when he saw Tony and Tony felt his eyes well up. He was back.

“Kid,” Tony said, crossing over to him.

“Hey Mister Stark,” Peter said, smiling brightly at his mentor “Miss me?” Tony choked back a laugh and simply pulled him into a hug. He wanted to hold onto him for as long as he could, to make up for the lost time. But they had a war to win. He let go of Peter and glanced down at the teen. He reached out and ruffled his hair, earning a grin from Peter.

“Yeah kid, I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
